


A Senshi's Betrayal

by butterflyarashi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyarashi/pseuds/butterflyarashi
Summary: So I wrote this. It takes place during episode 198 of Stars. If you haven't finished Stars or you don't know the fate of Uranus and Neptune there will be spoilers.





	

Neptune couldn't believe it. They had betrayed their fellow outer senshi and scared their princess half to death. Not to mention attacking her. That was treason if she had ever heard it. The one person that they were more loyal to than each other and the last time they looked at her, they saw fear and worry.  
They had to do it that way, otherwise, they wouldn't have been convincing. Galaxia could have been listening to or watching them at any time, they couldn't take any chances. They had to lie to their beloved princess, no matter how much it hurt them.  
Pluto and Saturn died thinking they were betrayed. She knew that Uranus made that last minute decision knowing that she would follow. Neptune always followed her love, always trusted her. Neptune didn't know if Uranus knew that the bracelets wouldn't control them or not, but she would follower her lover anywhere.  
Uranus was still standing while Neptune fell to her knees in disbelief. It seemed like hours since they tried to steal Galaxia's star seed, but it had only been seconds. She couldn't bare to look at her princess. She knew the sad eyes all too well. The eyes of pity. They didn't deserve pity. They committed treason, no matter the reason for it. She didn't want to look at the Starlights either. Failing in front of their princess was hard enough, but failing in front of them too? She couldn't even look at Uranus. There was really no reason to, Neptune was sure mirrored her own. This was a new feeling for them. Sure they had lost during the Silver Millennium, but they never took such a big risk.  
They exchanged a few words with each other about betrayal and going to hell. Uranus said that hell didn't suit Neptune, but she wasn't so sure.  
It was coming now. Galaxia activated her bracelets and was coming for their Star seeds. She could tell Uranus was saying something, but she couldn't hear it. Everything was going in slow motion and was silent. Was she talking to her? No. She concentrated trying to get her ears to work. She was talking to Fighter, telling her to protect their princess. The most important mission that each senshi of the solar system had and failed at. She heard Uranus call their princess a cry baby, and she had to agree. They both meant it with love, of course.  
Their senses were dulling as they were laying on the floor, Neptune was aching to feel touch again. “Haruka, I want to feel you.” They reached for each other, and then there was nothing.


End file.
